


My Daydreams

by Ruby_Moon_149119



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Daydreaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Moon_149119/pseuds/Ruby_Moon_149119
Summary: A collection of my daydreams formatted and written as cohesive stories instead of a vague mess of thoughtssome stuff is vague, but that's because my brain didn't bother to fill in those detailsi tried to fill in plot holesthis is mostly just to get all this stuff out of my head and onto paper (computer?) lol





	My Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> My English-speaking family and i are connecting through an airport that only speak Spanish! as the sole person in my family who understands it, i translate and get us through. (let me preface this by saying i have absolutely no idea how airports work)

As we step off the plane, we're assaulted with something we didn't see in the travel guide. Spanish! My family doesn't speak a lick, and i have seven years of dual-language at school but am non-confident.

As we walk through the airport, i'm translating left and right. "Bathroom." "Services." "Retail Area." There are various other languages i don't recognize being spoken around me, but it's an international airport, so it makes sense. Wide hallways remind me of a mall, and he landscape seems to morph into one for a moment before changing back. walking, walking, walking, noise, noise, noise. Do these people not know how to shut up?!

We end up in a waiting area with gray carpet, rows upon rows of black chairs, and a couple of people hanging around, but not a lot. it reminds me of those creepy photos of "liminal spaces" you see on the Internet every now and again. Some dude with black hair, dark-ish skin, and a beard approaches us. He looks exactly like my Spanish teacher. He's wearing a suit, and Puerto Rican if i had to guess. Kind of hot too. Don't tell my Spanish teacher i said that

He starts talking to my dad about our luggage being lost and he looks bewildered before dragging me in front of him. I tell him my dad doesn't speak Spanish, but i do, ad he tells me something about lost luggage and... something i didn't catch sounding like "aksel vaye aido ahee". I relay the first part to my dad, and give the man his response.

We walk to the customer service desk and meet "aksel vaye" or, his actual name, Axel Valle. He's tall and thin, with blonde hair and a big nose. My first thought is him spinning between two wheels, as an axle. He helps us find our luggage and we go on our way. 

Our vacation to (information not provided) is very fun. we meet up with a group of friends and come home without connecting an feel relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> sry for the sudden end but that's how it ended in my head so that's what you get


End file.
